


He's back!?

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You come home from a hunt with the winchester brothers, finding someone in your kitchen you thought you'd never see again. You thought he were dead since he just disappeared not saying anything, leaving you behind all on your own.





	

A/N: So this is my first Chuck/God Fanfic because I felt the huge need to write one, trying not to fail. If there are any grammar mistakes or anything I'm sorry. I hope you like it and if you do please leave a comment and/or kudos.<3

 

It was midnight as I came home from my hunt. Totally exhausted I threw my bag on the floor and kicked of my boots. My clothes cluing at my body since they were drained from blood from killing a whole vampire hangout, gladly I had the Winchesters helping me even I though I preferred working alone, help was necessary this time.  
A noise from the kitchen caught my attention. Without hesitating I grabbed a gun out of my bag and sneaked on my tiptoes in the kitchen. 'Please don't let it be any monster.' I thought in silence. But who would come around at this time. Reaching the kitchen I could make out a person in the dimmed moonlight, it looked human but I wasn't sure. It could be a shapeshifter or something. I sneaked up to the person, pushing the top of my gun into his back.  
"Who are you and want to you want?" I asked in a rough voice.  
"Take the gun down Y/N." It was a deep but soft voice. Kinda familiar but I couldn't make out too whom it belonged. Where did he know me from?  
"Who are you?" I asked again my rough voice turning into a kind of confusion now. The man in front of me turned around. In the dimmed moonlight I could see blue eyes, very familiar blue eyes which gave me the feeling that I was safe and not in danger. I tried to remember where I knew those Eyes from and then it came over me. It was the man I loved with all my heart, the man who suddenly disappeared without saying any word. It took me years to get over it and now he was here again. Bringing everything back I felt for him. But this wasn't the Chuck I knew. The short hair grew longer so did his beard. He obviously had more muscles than before and he also seemed a lot more confident than the first time I met him. Tears filling my eyes I let my gun fall on the floor, balling my hands to fists, punching him as hard as I could against his chest. Again and Again.  
"Why are you here? You just left without saying anything. What do you want?" I cried out tears rolling down my cheeks, anger filling my voice.  
He stopped me as soon as I wanted to hit him another time. The touch of his hands on mine just made it worse.  
" I had things to do Y/N. I needed to go. I'm so fucking sorry that I hurt you." He tried to explain as he saw me like this. I could see the pain in his Eyes as he said those words.  
"Do you know of hard it was trying to get over you? And now you just pop out of nowhere telling me you had things to do?" I asked in anger my voice shaky from crying. My fingers still balled to fist under his hands.  
"Leaving wasn't easy for me either, Y/N. I can explain everything." As he spoke this out he took a step back letting go of my hands.  
He hold one hand in front of my chest, a bright shiny light coming from it a few seconds later which disappeared within the same few seconds it came up.  
I looked at him in confusion and shook. Was he...god? No way.  
"Wh...what was that?" I asked feeling down my body, all wounds from the past days were gone. Healed.  
"Y/N I'm God. That's why I had to leave. There were the things I had to do." He confessed to me keeping his voice as calm as it was possible, it was almost a whisper, his voice in pain of the thought of leaving. Knowing it was true I still needed a while to get it. The Winchesters told me something about it but it was to surreal that the little neurotic, unsure guy who drank alcohol to get rid of his worries was God now. I'm in love with god? That's crazy. I looked at him. There was pain in his eyes because of me, because he left me. It was a incomprehensible thought that a simple human being cold make God feel this way.  
"Say something. Please." He begged, getting a closer again, closing his hands around mine.  
"I don't know what to say Chuck, I'm shocked. Wait do I call you chuck?" I asked looking st him through blurry eyes from all the shed tears. He chuckled a bit at my question. "I would prefer it." Chuck responded to my question. " I know this is a shock for you but I'm here to tell you that I still love you and that I want to be with you. It kills me not being with you, knowing that you're not safe." He added in a soft voice and my heart started pounding faster as he spoke out this words.  
"How do I know you're not leaving me again?" I asked the anger from before was gone.  
"I won't the last time I left you...it ripped my heart apart. I won't ever leave you again. I need to know that you're safe." He said softly pressing my hands running his thumbs over my knuckles. His touch calmed me down and I gave in. I wrapped my arms around him, clenching onto his shoulders I started crying again.  
"I thought you were dead."I sobbed into his shoulder. Chuck pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head again and again. His hug finally made me feel safe again. I missed his strong arms around me. My safe place. He was back.  
"I'm not. I'm here now. I won't go, promise." He whispered, softly rubbing my back to calm me down again. And it helped, I stopped crying. I looked up at him directly into his deep blue eyes. "I love you Y/N." He whispered, placing his hand on my cheek he pressed his lips on mine and kissed me softly. I could still feel tears running down my cheeks but this time it were happy tears.  
"I love you too."I whispered before he deepened the kiss, pulling me closer to his muscular body. Placing one hand on his biceps while I placed my other in the back of his neck, slowly starting to tug his curls around my fingers.  
As our lips parted he pushed his tongue into my mouth, starting a passionate fight with mine. Our kisses got wilder and more passionate with the time. I didn't realize he pushed me into direction of the table as I felt the plate pressing against my ass. Our lips separated for awhile just to let us catch some air.  
"Fuck. I missed you so much. I wanna fuck you on this table so bad but i think a bed would be better right now." He whispered against my lips, his hands sliding up my hips under my shirt.  
"Bed sounds good." I smirked a bit. He hold up his hand and snapped with his fingers. Not a second later we were both on the bed our lips smashing together again. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He wasn't patient enough to undress my shirt normally so he just ripped it off and threw it in the ground.  
"You're so hot, Y/N." He groaned, placing his lips on my neck, starting to place soft kisses all over it not letting a inch of skin untouched. His hands discovering my body, touching every inch. I moaned at every touch starting a fire inside of me.  
" Oh god..." I moaned as he started grinding his hips against mine. He left some marks at my neck before he pressed his lips onto my again, kissing me hard, his tongue dominating over mine.  
Feeling his arousal through his jeans I pushed my hips against him. I could feel my panties getting wet the harder he grinded is hips against mine. His hand walked down to the button of my jeans, opening it before pushing his hand under the soft firm of my panties. He cupped his hand around my center slowing pushing two fingers inside letting out a load moan.  
"Fuck you're so wet for me." He groaned against my lips, snapping his fingers another time to undress me from my pants. So he did with his. I wanted to touch him. So took the chance and rolled him over sitting down on his tights, I started slowly teasing him through the firm of his boxer shorts. The look I caught was so hot. I couldn't believe that I was the reason for this. For making God so needy.  
"Oh fuck Y/N." He moaned as I pulled down his boxer shorts exposing his huge cock. Damn, I almost forgot how big he was. I wrapped my hands around his cock, slowly started to move my hand up and down running my thumb over his slit. His breath got faster with each movement from my side.  
"I missed this." I whispered as I spread the amount of precum over his cock.  
He sat up, wrapped his arm around my waist before he pushed me down on the bed again, ripping of my panties throwing them on the floor to the other clothes.  
"I'm gonna fuck you now." His voice filled with lust he got in line with my entrance, slowly pushing himself in. He dug is hands into the sheets, closing his eyes as he filled me out to the last inch. "You're still so tight." He groaned as he slowly started circling his hips. Pulling out and pushing back in, exactly knowing where to hit me to make me scream.  
"God fuck I love it when you scream." He moaned, his thrusts getting a bit harder, my breath getting my faster with every thrust he made.  
"Oh god...faster.." I begged digging my nails into his shoulders. He kept up his pace getting a little faster. I could already feel my orgasm building up inside of me as my legs started shaking.  
"Are you gonna cum?" He asked in a teasing voice, placing his lips under the spot of my ear, slowly starting to suck on it driving me totally crazy. "Cum for me Y/N." He whispered into my ear, circling his hips once more, pulling out and thrusting back in. Hard and Fast, hitting exactly the right spot again and I couldn't hold on any longer.  
"Oh...GOD" I screamed out, scratching over his back, leaving a few marks there. He thrusted back in a few more times before he came inside of me, riding me through our orgasms.  
"Fuck that was good." I whispered still fast breathing as he pulled out, his sperm dripping on the sheets as he did. He laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close on his chest, burying his face in my neck placing a soft kiss there.  
"It really was." He whispered while he pulled a blanket over us.  
"I'm glad you're back." I said as I locked my fingers with his.  
"I'm glad you took me back, Y/N." he said and placed another kiss in my neck.  
"Sure I did. I love you." I said as I started playing with his fingers.  
"I love you too. I'll never leave again." He promised another time and I knew he meant it. I knew he wouldn't lie to me. "Never." He whispered, kissing my neck again. And with those words I fell asleep, exhausted from the hunt, from crying and from the sex. But I was happy now.


End file.
